


In Your Arms

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smut, outdoor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Prompt:   Safe Haven Thomas  “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The world was somehow starting to recover. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like here in the Safe Haven.

After everything that we had all been through, we were finally in a place where there was no WCKD coming after us. No Cranks to worry about. No fighting with others just to try and stay alive in the small moments.

The heat had still hung around for a while but the last few days it had cooled down substantially and large clouds had rolled in. Most of us hadn’t experienced rain outside of our respective mazes and so there was a palpable excitement to the air.

The first drops of rain had come in a light drizzle and everyone had laughed as they enjoyed it. You, yourself had joined them, face pointed towards the sky as you allowed the water to cool your hot skin.

As the rain picked up, you had outstretched your arms and reveled in the feel, as so many others had. While you stood there, feeling the rain against your skin, your boyfriend had come up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You’d relaxed and turned around to plant a kiss on his lips, “Hey you,” you’d whispered against his lips.

He merely picked you up, lifting you high and making you laugh in the process before placing a kiss on your forehead his way of saying he’d missed you throughout the day. He pulled you towards the hut he shared with the boys, under the roofing, “Did you ever think we’d get to see something like this?”

“The rain?” you shook your head and were about to elaborate when he cut you off.

“No, this,” he gestured at the tents around you and the people. It occurred to you that he was talking about the Safe Haven itself.

Cupping his face, you pulled his attention back to you, “Of course I did.” At the confusion on his face, you leaned in to kiss the wrinkle in his forehead, “You see, there was this greenie that came up once. He took one look at us and bolted. He was almost as fast as Minho,” you smirked at him, a teasing lilt to your voice as you continued, “before he fell flat on his face that is.”

When he went to interrupt you, you placed a finger to his lip. “Turns out the guy had a knack for breaking the rules but all those broken rules. One night, he ran into the Maze to try and save some of my friends. I don’t know if Newt told you, but he, Chuck and I all stood at that gate until it opened that next morning. We talked about it that night and we came to the realization that if anyone was going to get us out it was you. And you did, you got us out of that Maze, got us through the scorch and in and out of WCKD to save one of our best friends.

“So yeah, I figured we’d be at some place like this at some point. I just never imagined that it would be with all these other people,” you told him before placing a kiss to his lips.

Pulling your body flush against his, Tommy, kissed you back, almost hungrily. Your hands fell to his shirt and, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric, you pulled him closer to you. You can feel his arms tighten around you as the kiss gets hungrier.

The crashing sound of thunder surprises both of you and, in your shock, you jump away from him. A chuckle escapes your lips and as the two of you go to kiss again, wolf whistles interrupt you.

Groaning, you put your head on Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy, I hate them. I hate every last one of those shanks.”

You can feel his laughter against your chest more than you can hear it. Feeling him press his lips to your temple before he’s telling the others to knock it off.

Sighing, the moment ruined, for now, you pull from his embrace and the two of you make your way towards the chow hall with the rest of the boys. As the group of you were walking and the smell of food began to drift into your nose you realized just how hungry you were.

You had skipped breakfast this morning as you’d woken up late and you hadn’t been feeling all that great when dinner was served last night so it had been almost a whole day. Honestly, you were surprised that you hadn’t noticed it sooner but with as busy as everyone had been trying to build up the Safe haven and then enjoying the rain, you weren’t that surprised.

When you made it to the mess hall, you were excited to finally get some food. The grumbling in your stomach making you more aware of your hunger. Just as you were about to get in the chow line though, Vince called you.

A groan escapes your lips, you leave the line that would lead to the wonderful food and make your way over to him. As one of the few med-jacks that had survived to make it to the Safe Haven and one of the only ones to actually have had any kind of medical training, you were usually called in when someone got hurt.

This time, one of the builders had managed to slice into their arm pretty deep and needed some stitches. The other med-jack, Robert, was dealing with some shuck who’s temperature still hadn’t broken and, besides, you had a steadier hand. So, following Vince, you made your way across the Safe Haven and towards the med hut.

You hadn’t realized it but Tommy had followed you and watched as you went to work. He would never be able to really explain what it was that happened to you when you worked but it was amazing to watch.

A look of determination would come across your face and he could see the way that you would take in the information you had been given. Before you’d even gotten to the room, he already knew that you had gone through the entire process of what you would have to do.

When the trio got to the room, Thomas stepped to the side and watched as you quickly pulled water from the distilled tub they had and washed your hands. You’d called for someone to get you the kit and since Vince was closer, he was the one that had grabbed it for you.

You gathered some of the anti-septics that they had stockpiled and a cloth to clean the Builder’s arm. Thomas couldn’t help but be proud as he watched you work. You were steady and efficient. He knew that some of the other med jacks would have rushed the process and left the boy with sloppy stitches but he watched as you made a tourniquet on the boys upper arm and then made sure that there was nothing that could get stuck within the stitches were spaced correctly and that the cut would heal.

As she finished with this, someone ran in and informed that the kid with the high fever was now seizing and Robert needed her help. Thomas watched as Y/N followed the kid out and towards one of the sick huts.

As soon as she went in, she shoo’d out everyone who wasn’t a med jack.

Thomas stayed outside and when either she or Robert would ask for anything: water, more cloth, certain medications, he either got it himself or he made sure that someone would go and fetch it. He wasn’t sure how long he stood out there but he did. He waited until Y/N came out of the room when the sun was rising again.

As she walked out of the room with Robert, the relief on them was palpable. Robert gave him a small nod before he made his way towards his hut. Thomas turned to Y/N and took her hand. The tired smile on her face became a full-on grin that made his heart skip a beat.

“Ok so I am exhausted but I am also starving and if you don’t feed me soon, I am going to become a little gremlin,” she grumbled at him, playfully, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

Cupping her cheek with his free hand, he chuckled and kissed her back. Pulling away from the kiss, the two of them made their way towards the chow hall. He was sure that one of the cooks would already be up, working on breakfast and could be convinced to feed his girl.

As they were walking, Y/N pulled him to a stop. He turned to look at her and that’s when he noticed that while the sun was peeking out, it hadn’t fully risen. She had, though. She always noticed these little moments and would make sure that he would take the time to appreciate them with her.

They stood there for a few minutes, watching the sun rise over their new home. The water reflected the light and, when he knew she’d be enraptured, he turned to look at her. It was a sight that he would always love. She was always beautiful, but in these moments, when she was in awe of the things around her, she looked like she had no care in the world, her beauty was just elevated.

When she closed her eyes, he wasn’t worried about it. It was something that she always did, but when she began to fall, he immediately grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards him.

You’d been watching the sunrise, enjoying the morning with Tommy. He was always so busy that it was sometimes difficult to get any time with him so when you did, you tried to make sure you both appreciated the small moments. The ones that most people took for granted. You knew he was watching you but didn’t say anything about it - let him enjoy his own moments as he wanted to you figured.

The lack of sleep, lack of food and the now non-existent adrenaline in your body meant that you were beginning to feel just how tired you were. Taking slow deep breaths, you focused on trying to relax your heart rate, which hadn’t gone down since you’d walked into the sick room.

You’re not even sure what happened but suddenly, you felt yourself being jolted. A gasp escaped your lips and you put your hand up to try and push away but relaxed when you noticed Tommy’s scent in your nostrils. Looking up at him, you asked, “What happened?”

“You fainted, straight into my arms,” he responded with across his beautiful features that made you laugh.

“I just need some sleep and food and I’ll be fine. I did not faint,” you denied with a shake of your head. “Maybe I just wanted to be in your arms a bit? Hmm? Did you think of that?”

You felt his lips upon yours a moment later and before you could return the kiss, he had moved to kiss your nose and forehead before whispering in your ear, “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Turning your head, you kissed his cheek, placing one on each of the moles that dotted his cheek and jawline. “I’ll have to remember that.”

As a yawn escaped your lips, you stepped away from him, “It’s been a long day so come on, we’re getting me some food and then I want to spend a couple hours in your arms before we have to get back up for work,” you tell him as you drag him towards the chow hall.


	2. Chapter 2

After the other night, when you’d fainted after a long night trying to keep one of the boys alive, Thomas had been pretty much inseparable from you.

Wherever you went, he wasn’t too far behind. You had wanted to argue it but the argument became obsolete when you had another fainting spell. One that Thomas hadn’t been close enough to catch you but thankfully Newt, who had finally recovered, was there and had caught you.

Currently, you were refusing to allow Robert to check you over. It’s not like there were a lot of things that it could be. You hadn’t been eating very much the last few days, never really having an appetite. Sure, you knew you had to eat but the nights had been kind of rough lately.

Each time you closed your eyes, you were plagued by nightmares of your family dying. Time and time again, you had woken in a cold sweat, terrified that the Safe Haven had been a drug-induced dream that WCKD was using to torture you with.

It didn’t help that when you were awake, Thomas had a voracious appetite for your body. So the lack of sleep and lack of food meant that you were tired and your body was trying to get you to lay down and rest.

Thankfully, most of the heavy lifting for the Safe Haven had been done and now it was mostly the normal, day to day chores that one had to perform to get through the days. Robert was off on rounds for the people that had caught fevers and was the one to be on-call today if anything big went down. You were going to be collecting herbs and preparing them, taking inventory and, if you were lucky, you’d get a chance to take a nap.

Grabbing your knives and containers for the different herbs, you placed them in the woven basket along with the small lunch Frypan had prepped for you and Thomas. Stepping outside, you found yourself looking around for your favorite person. With how he’d been, you were sure that if you just took off he wouldn’t be very pleased and you’d been experimenting with orgasm denial lately so you figured you would avoid the sweet torture.

It didn’t take you long to find him. He was already headed your way. After the rescue trip to save Minho had succeeded Vince had basically allowed Thomas to step into the leadership role, officially. Personally, you happen to think it was more the fact that, amongst the kids saved, Vince’s daughter had been one of the rescued.

The girl in question was the one that currently had his attention. She a shy young girl, can’t be more than 6 or 7, and a bit star struck with Thomas. She had managed to snag him into playing some kind of mirroring game. He would make some kind of silly face or pose in a certain way and she would then follow.

You’re not sure how she had gotten separated from Vince or what had happened to her mom but you were glad that kids tended to be more resilient than adults. She was slowly coming out of her shell with more people than just Thomas. After watching them for a minute or so, you started walking over towards them.

“Hi Kara,” you called softly so as to not startle the poor girl.

You watched as she froze for a moment and stopped where you were. She still had a hard time with pretty much everyone outside of Thomas, Gally, Newt, and Brenda. You tried not to be hurt by it, the boys had all been in the room when she was freed from her cells and Brenda had been the one to get them through the city on the busses. You’d stayed outside the room keeping an eye out for anyone that could have passed and then had been in the med bay trying to stitch Thomas up. She hadn’t seen your face until the Safe Haven and by then, you were just another face in a sea of faces.

“Hey babe,” Thomas called softly and then looked to Kara, “Kara, you know Y/N, right?”

Kara looked over at you, somewhat suspiciously but slowly nodded her head, “She helped heal my cut the other day. Lexa’s too.”

You smiled at her softly but she turned back to Thomas who nodded his head, “That’s right. She’s my-” he paused for a moment not sure how to introduce you. Sure you were his girlfriend but did kids understand that?

Kara started giggling.

“What?”

It takes Kara a moment to calm down but she does. Eventually answering, with a big toothy grin “Daddy says that she’s special to you. Just like mommy was special to him.”

Thomas's face splits into that adorable smile that you love. One that he doesn’t share very often before he turns to look at you. Nodding his head, “Yeah, that’s about right.”

“Do you need to go with her?” Kara asks and she sounds sad. You want to tell Thomas to stay behind with the girl but you also know that he’s been worrying about you a lot lately. So your not surprised when he nods his head.

The little girl turns to you, a serious expression on her face, “He’ll keep you safe. He’s a superhero.”

“Yea,” you agree with her, “He’s a pretty awesome one at that.”

She hugs Thomas tightly before waving goodbye to you.

Once she’s gone, you watch Thomas come over to you, “I’ve missed you,” he whispers before pulling you into his arms and kissing you soundly.

Laughing, you kiss him back before pulling away, “It hasn’t even been half a day Tommy.”

“So?” he asks and you can see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible!” You pull away from him and start to walk towards the woods. “Come on. I have herbs I need to go search for and seeing as how you’ve been pretty adamant on keeping an eye on me, you’ll be joining me.”

You heard him groan but he wasn’t very far behind you. Working together, the two of you had gotten most of the herbs picked and placed in their respective jars completed just after midday. There were a few that you would have to take out to put to dry out later but it could wait.

“Let’s get back to the Haven if we’re lucky Frypan’ll have kept some food warm for us,” Thomas said as he gave you the last of the jars.

He’d started standing up, intent on making his way back towards the chow hut. However, when you pulled out the sandwiches that Frypan had given you and the water canteens he chuckled, “Someone thought ahead today.”

“One of us has to,” you shot back and handed him a sandwich.

It didn’t take him long to eat and you were still working on yours when he reached back into the basket. You were surprised when he pulled out a slice of cake. One of your favorite flavors by the looks of it.

“Planning on sharing that?”

He looked over at you and you could see the wheels turning in his head, “If you finish your sandwich.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you let out a hmph sound and lift the sandwich back to your mouth. You eat the sandwich and he seems content. Placing the cake down, he leans back and watches you, “You know, I’ve been thinking?”

“Always a dangerous pastime,” you smirk, after a bite of food.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this thought,” he smirks at you. His voice has taken on a somewhat breathless turn and you raise your eyebrow, waiting for him to get on with it.

He leans forward and takes the sandwich from your hand, “Hey! I was gonna eat that! You promised me cake!”

He kissed you in that heated way that made you shiver, pulling you towards him and placing you in his lap, his grip tight on your hips “You sure you want that right now?”

“I could be persuaded otherwise…” you smirk as he leans in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just the smut part of the request...

A soft moan escaped you as Thomas nibbled on the shell of your ear. His grip on your hips tightened as you adjusted yourself in his lap. 

Tugging at his shirt, he pulled away from your skin just long enough for you to pull it off before you leaned in an nipped his lips. He easily smiled before cupping your face and deepening the kiss. 

Returning the kiss you sank your fingers into his hair and couldn’t help the smirk when you heard him growl.

He pulled away from you for a moment and his face told you, you were in for it now. 

“Up,” he commanded and you could feel the warmth pooling.

Standing up quickly, he followed after you and lifted your shirt up and off and followed by kissing your neck. 

Returning the favor, you tugged on his shirt until he let you pull it off. It wasn’t long before the two of you were in just your underwear.

He pulled you towards him and e your chest collided with his. Leaning in for a kiss, you felt him undoing your bra as you ran your nails through his hair. 

Tommy pulled away from you and at your small whimper, he chuckled, before kissing your nose “Just give me a second here baby girl.”

As soon as he stepped away, your bra fall past your breasts and you could feel the cool air of the day against your skin. There was a time when you wouldn’t have been able to stand in front of him like this but Tommy had spent the last few months worshipping your body whenever he’d had the chance and slowly, you’d come to believe him. 

He called your name and you looked over to see he’d shoved the food stuff off the blanket and was sitting there, waiting for you. Laughing, you walked over to him and straddled him. He leaned up and kissed you, again. This time the kiss was passionate and filled with lust, you could feel him harden beneath you and a whimper escaped you at that. You could feel yourself becoming more and more aroused and were sure that your underwear would be ruined by the end of this. 

You could feel his fingertips trail down your sides, sending shivers down your spine before they came up to cup your breasts as Thomas pulled away from the kiss. 

“God baby girl, your tits are perfect,” he groaned out, his voice dripping with the very lust you felt before he leaned forward and took one in his mouth while the other hand fondled the other. 

He sucked and kneaded, alternating between the two pulling moans from you as you tugged on his hair. Leaning in, you nibbled on his ear and reached between the two of you. As he bit down on the one in his mouth he rolled nipple in his hands and you let out a moaning gasp as he pulled on both sensitized peaks. 

Your hands began to play with him and he allowed you to push him onto his back so that you were basically laying on top of him. Rolling your hips against his as you kissed him, you could feel him hardening even more against your abdomen and slowly you began to kiss down his chest. 

Nipping along his skin occasionally, you could hear Thomas groaning as you made your way towards his boxers.

“What’re you doing there baby girl?” he asks and you smirk at him as you pull his boxers down. Thomas’ cock springs free and you quickly move to take him in your mouth. 

Wrapping your lips around him you hollow your cheeks and you can hear him moan your name. Smiling you wrap your lick the tip before wrapping your tongue around his shaft and sucking him to the back of your throat. 

You could hear him moaning as you bobbed your head up and down, your hand on whatever wouldn’t fit in your mouth. You knew what your boyfriend liked and moved a hand to play with his balls. It wasn’t long before his hips were bucking and he spilled inside your mouth. Swallowing, you took everything he had to give you. 

You could hear Thomas panting, trying to get his breathing under control and smiled as you moved up his body you licked your lips before kissing him. 

The two of you shared a few pecks and when his breathing seemed to even out, he smiled up at you, “How did I get so lucky?”

You smirked and hmmed at him, “You just taste so yummy,” you finish as a gasp escapes you at the feeling of his fingers entering you. 

“Mmmm look at this cunt, it’s soaking for me,” He quickly flipped you onto your back and pulled down your panties before spreading your legs open. 

Looking at him, you watched as he licked his lips while looking at you spread open before him. You watched as he leaned forward and began kissing the inside of your thighs, making his way up to your core. His tongue ran along your folds before he flicked your clit and then began sucking on them.

He began to feast on you and you’re gasps and moans could be heard throughout the clearing as he played your body like a violin. His hand soon joined his mouth and fingers were assaulting you at the same time his tongue did. 

His fingers curled in and you groaned as the coil in your abdomen tightened. He continued to suck and flick at your clit with his mouth and tongue as he fingered you faster and faster. The coil in your abdomen tightened before exploding as you came in his arms. 

Thomas made a smacking sound with his lips as he pulled from you, his face covered in your essence making you chuckle. 

“Oh you think that’s funny?” he asked you as he leaned forward and you nodded your head. 

“Absolutely,” you chuckled as you leaned forward and kissed him. He’d hardened again, and you could feel him against your thigh. “Fuck me,” you whispered befor eyou leaned in and kissed him he slipped into you and you wrapped your legs around him as he thrust into you harshly. 

“Tommy,” you whimper as he continues and continues, you allow the moans and gasps to escape you, unashamed in the way that he makes you feel as your legs begin to shake. “Harder,” you get out at some point and he moves you, flipping you around so that you’re on hands and knees. 

Slamming into you, he reaches one hand to your clit and pounds away. Each time he thrusts in, you push back into him so that you can feel him hitting your G-Spot each time. Still sensitive from the earlier orgasm, it doesn’t take long for you to reach a second orgasm and you clench around him, pulling him into his own orgasm. 

Sinking down into the ground, you tried to catch your breath. Thomas followed not far behind you and turned the two of you so that you were on your sides. He wrapped an arm around you and cupped a breast in one hand. The two of you laid in the sun the last little bit it was out while. 

As the air around you started cooling around you, the two of you got dressed and just laid out, watching the stars for a little while. Thomas fell asleep next to you and you smiled as you curled up next to him.

You must have dozed off at some point because the next thing you knew, you were being shaken awake and you looked up to see Thoams breathing a sigh of relief, “Oh thank God…”

He sounded relieved and it scared you for a moment. Asking him what happened, he merely shook his head and kissed your forehead, “I had a nightmare about you and I just needed to make sure you’re okay.”


End file.
